Damian Burchens
An television editor who is married to Ruth Burchens and has two sons Darren Burchens and Duncan Burchens, and is the nephew of the insufferable Aunt Carol. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley, he grew up there and during his time attended both Chadwick Academy and later on Grasmere Valley High School as he got older. Known to be rather senitive and having parents that weren't really invested in his life, he began to develop feelings for men. Being seen as quiet, and insecure many in the school such as Big Bill would bully him mercilessly and call him names and assume that he was gay. Believing therefore he was, he soon began living a rather actively homosexual lifestyle from a young age, as he had made many partners such as Michael Kaffe. He however always had a sense of guilt which never seemed to go away no matter how much he tried. He ended up going to university and whilst there studying media production, he went to the Christian one night on the off chance and heard the message of the Gospel and became a Christian. He soon realised that he had to leave his gay lifestyle behind if he claimed to be a christian and while it was not easy and the gay community he had belonged him vehemently shunned him, soon enough he was out of that lifestyle and was committed Christian. It is whilst at University that both his parents passed away and the interferrying Aunt Carol took over as being the main guardian in his life. Damian ended up becoming a successful teleivison editor and while starting out he meet the lovely if not slightly sheltered Ruth Burchens whom he got married to and the pair ended up having two children together Darren and Duncan. Soon after turning up to the school reunion for Chadwick academy, theyd decide to move to Grasmere Valley permamently having been there for the reunion of the prestegious academy. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 The entire Burchens family are present during the Mega School Reunion for Grasmere Valley at the golf club at Rose Park Heights, Whilst there Aunt Carol is also present, embarrassing the entire family and almost putting her nephew Damian out to dry even though he had completely changed and had managed to have a great family life which looked very unlikely while at school. Volume 43 He is seen with Edurado Halten and Laura Lauren talking about a planned two ballet performances on TV. As they talk however soon they are attacked with flying objects by Richard Hou, Nicola Whiles, Denise Sommerset and Petrich Davidson. Soon they are chased by them along with other students as they believe Edurado knows where Serena Vasser who is believed to be missing is. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #104 That Don't Impress Me Much #104 Tale of Aunt Carol The town is in a panic, when Damian's aunt Aunt Carol decides to visit Grasmere Valley to give her verdict as to whether the town matched up to her standards Ruth longs to alert the entire town to be on their best behaviour so that the town could pass Aunt Carol's test. When Ruth meets Aunt Carol she tries to say hello to her. Instead she blanks her but wonders why everyone calls her Aunt Carol. He shows her the bank, the library, the hairdressers and then the hospital after Aunt Carol said a careless comment whilst at the hairdressers causing for Daisy to push her causing for her needing to go to the hospital. At the end her verdict was the town was alright, but nothing special. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 12 Back to School Damian Burchens who was at school with Frugal Mum at Chadwick Academy is going who is now a hard working editor happily married to Ruth and a proud father of two his two boys. Big Bill who was known to be a macho man at school is also planning to be there and he in particular bullied Damian whilst at school. The entire Burchens family along with The Prescot family, Billy Santiamo and Gary Robinson all venture to the reunion. Soon it is revealed that Damian who was a loner at school was also gay and ever since he got saved he has gone to Gary Robinson for help to mortify such a sin. When exposed in front of everyone by Big Bill at the reunion he runs away and attempts to slit his wrist before he reveals the truth to Ruth his wife. To his surprise she says how much she loves him even more and finds him a more manly man that he putting to death his sin in order to please God. Episode 15 The Wedding Show Damian and Ruth are among the couples along with Pamela Thornton and David Thornton, Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson, James Dontos and Anne Dontos, Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville, Ryan Carey and Kate Carey, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl for Nanny Prescot's Wedding Show, were the couples would all show their wedding videos to everyone and then they would vote who had the best wedding. Damian and Ruth showed their video which showed a rather sweet wedding with Aunt Carol, Damian’s aunt who knew of his homosexual past constantly declaring that this was a sham marriage, even after the wedding night and when Ruth became pregnant to which the intruding Aunt Carol also turned up. In the end the winner was in fact Ruth and Damian who won and afterwards they all in a mode for weddings decided to dance to the first song that they danced at their wedding. Episode 16 That Don't Impress Aunt Carol Much The Burchens have called the Prescots over in order to get them to help the Burchens with the house in order to impress Aunt Carol who has decided to visit the house, still under the belief that Damian is gay. Also long for the inspection visit is Mrs Bloomers, one of the most uppity judgemental woman in the town. When they come she brings Malcom-Seth Banjo wrapped up for him as she always tries to give him things to feed his homosexuality. Damian then tries to prove he had changed and is a family man and Christian. Also Billy Santiamo ends up coming to the house to ask Damian some questions and soon realises his ex is around, tries to hide. However when he is found he too tries to convince Malcolm how Christ has changed his life. They all don’t believe this and they soon go to Gary Robinson’s house to find out the truth about Billy and Damian. There he tells of how Christ had indeed changed their life. After that Malcolm takes a gospel tract but still wants nothing to do with Jesus while Aunt Carol now thinks that Damian is bi-sexual and now in dates him with things to do with that! Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 2 Damian and Devon end up resolving the Christmas Dance dilemma after Gary Robinson had been fired as pastor who was initially organising the dance and the dance ends off going very well with all the couples who refused to go now go to the dance and Ruth is also at the dance and dances with her husband Damian. Season 4 Episode 7 The Rape Damian is among those in court as Nanny Prescot helps prove the innocence of Peter P and Ryan Crawford of raping Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Crawford. Episode 9 A Friend in Need of Aid Damian ends up going to the hospital when he hears that former boyfriend Michael Kaffe is there dying from aids. Damian does his best to try and tell him the Gospel but Michael refuses to become a Christian and not wanting to repent. There was one more attempt to try and share the Gospel with him before Michael died but they were deliberated directed to the wrong room by Average Mum. However Michael passed away but not before he heard the Gospel one more time from a visitor who was trying to find his ailing father which everyone else was locked in with due to Average Mum's misdirection, The Old Bigot. Average Mum who was working as the secretary for her deception was suspended by Dr Keith Brook. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon Damian and Ruth are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.